


Unexpected Muscles

by Jishubunny



Category: Super Junior
Genre: KangBum, M/M, Muscles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kangin was teased for being fat.  Kibum was teased for being nerd-looking.  They didn't expect to see each other at the gym.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Muscles

Kangin was teased for being fat. Kibum was teased for being nerd-looking. They didn't expect to see each other at the gym.

What Kibum saw was certainly not a fat Kangin. It just happened that Kangin has a large body build composed of large muscles and not subcutaneous fats.

What Kangin saw was certainly not a nerd-looking Kibum. No eyeglass, hair gel or long sleeved, collar shirts. Kibum was wearing a sleeveless tank top showing off his really sexy arm muscles.

"Wow! You really look different from how you look at school." Kangin said, taking a good look at how Kibum's bangs were plastered on his sweaty forehead and how his arms were glistening with sweat. He looked so sexy that Kangin is considering turning gay right then and there.

"I could say the same thing to you." Kibum stared at Kangin's body fitting t-shirt which was outlining the body muscles. He was curious how those muscles looked like underneath the shirt. “Why don’t you get angry when they tease you for being fat? You’re definitely not fat.”

"Wanna grab something to eat together after this?"

"Sure."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they were out of the gym, they were back to their usual clothes. Kangin was wearing a loose T-shirt and Kibum was wearing a long sleeved, collar and button-up shirt with his eye glasses in place but he didn't bother to put on hair gel.

"Why do you always wear long sleeved shirts, hair gel and eyeglasses?" Kangin asked before taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"I easily get cold and my skin is sensitive to sunlight, to keep my hair in place because it's a bother to comb and I really have a bad eyesight." Kibum replied and asked back a question. "Why do you keep on wearing loose shirts? They make you look fat."

"They're comfortable. The only reason I wore a body fitting shirt today was because I wasn't able to do any laundry yet and it's the only clean shirt from my closet today. I didn't even buy the shirt. It was gifted to me."

"Whoever gifted it to you seem to know that you have a great body."

"Actually, it was meant to be a joke by those teasing bastards. They just don't know that it actually look great on me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kibum thought he was going to be bullied again at school when he felt someone grabbed his arm. "Oh. It's you." He gave out a sigh of relief when he found out that it was just Kangin.

"You seem afraid of being bullied. I bet you could just give them all black eyes with these muscles." Kangin gave Kibum's arm a slight squeeze.

Kibum laughed. "Not afraid of them. Just tense. I'm trying to keep a clean school record which is why I either run or don't fight back."  
"Well, well. What do we have here? The nerd is making friends with a fat guy. Quite an ugly combination to look at." A group of bullies showed up.

"Run, first. I'll be right behind you." Kangin whispered. Kibum looked at him hesitantly. "Trust me." Kangin said with a smile. Kibum nodded and ran while Kangin grabbed the large trash bin right beside him and threw it to the bullies before running.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I thought you were Hercules or something when you lifted that large trash bin. Trashes are no joke. They're heavy. Heck, the school's janitor always have a hard time dragging that trash with his large black trash bag." Kibum said between laughing and panting hard because he was still catching up his breath from running.

Kangin simply smiled in return and took Kibum's eyeglasses off.

"Um... Kangin.. you know I have a bad eyesight." Kibum looked confused as to why Kangin took his eyeglasses.

"You don't need to see. Just feel."

Kibum felt Kangin's lips over his own, felt Kangin's tongue licking his lower lip before entering in his mouth, felt Kangin's warm body pressed against his own, felt Kangin's hard thigh placing itself between Kibum's legs.

Kibum's hands found its way inside Kangin's loose shirt and felt Kangin's abs and the rest of his muscular upper body. "Stop, stop!" Kibum started resisting when he felt Kangin's hand started to make its way into Kibum's pants.

"Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me that I..."

"Don't be sorry. I really liked it. It's just that I don't want to be late or absent for my next class. Can I have my eyeglasses back?"

"Oh." Kangin handed Kibum's eyeglasses. "Does that mean we can continue after classes then?"

"Yeah, definitely." Kibum placed his eyeglasses on and took a good look at Kangin's flushed face before pressing himself against Kangin, giving him another deep tongue kiss before running off to next class.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The idea for this plot is... totally unexpected XD;;; I actually had an unfinished writing the story for this pairing, but then this plot suddenly came up one night, so I wrote this instead and deleted whatever I was previously writing. Hehe ^^
> 
> Fic poster is credited to the artist's name found in the poster.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated~ Kudos if you like~! ^^


End file.
